A digital photo frame includes devices such as a display panel and a card reader. Users only need to insert a memory card of the digital camera to the card reader of the digital photo frame to display digital pictures. Cost and inconvenience in developing the photos can be saved, therefore the digital photo frame is widely accepted.
When in use, a digital photo frame may be placed horizontally or vertically, thus an image controlling apparatus should be able to automatically rotate the image shown by the digital photo frame.